A la distancia
by L.K.M.L
Summary: Ver a Serenity a la distancia era una de las cosas que jamás dejarían de impresionar a Malcolm Reynolds. ¡One-shot!


**Título:** A la distancia.

**Fandom:** Firefly

**Personajes:** Malcolm Reynolds/Inara Serra

**Advertencias:** Ninguna. Vamos, ni siquiera contiene spoilers. :)

**Notas:** Mi amor por estos dos es del tamaño del Titanic, ¿vale? Quizá más grande. Pero así como me apetece escribir mil historias de ellos también me resulta muy difícil hacerlo. Son personajes tan crípticos, tan específicos, con una personalidad tan marcada que cualquier leve frase o palabra escrita puede sonar muy OOC, y yo detesto cuando me sucede eso en mis fics porque siempre he intentado mantenerlos tal y como son en la historia original; sin alterar su personalidad. Quizá por eso siempre me he limitado a escribir fics cortitos cuando me topo con protagonistas así, de esa manera evito meter la pata más de la cuenta. xD En fin, que Mal/Inara son una ternura de aquí al infinito; y Serenity también. Así que aquí va un pequeñísimo momento entre los tres.

**Disclaimer:** Estos personajes son demasiado perfectos para ser míos.

**A la distancia.**

Había sido un negocio exitoso, probablemente el mejor que realizaron a lo largo de toda su trayectoria como transportistas. Y además era legal, así que nada de esconderse de la Alianza, ni emprender la huida a lunas más hostiles y al margen de la ley. El comerciante que les contrató les pagó con oro. Bueno, no era literalmente oro, pero casi se podía llamar así. Las cuantiosas ganancias de ese único trabajo les permitirían vivir bastante bien los próximos meses y, sin duda alguna, alivianarían la pesadez y la incertidumbre de los últimos días.

Ahora podían darse el lujo de comprar medicamentos para reabastecer la enfermería, herramientas para la nave, comida de verdad, frutas jugosas y exquisitas. Esa misma tarde el capitán repartió el pago a cada uno de sus trabajadores y les otorgó la tarde libre para que fueran a visitar el mercado de la zona. Él, por su parte, se quedó cuidando a Serenity. El monto obtenido incluso le permitió remplazar partes de la nave bastante dañadas e incluso pagó un extra más a mecánicos de la ciudad para que la limpiaran y la pulieran por fuera. Aquello tomó un par de horas y cuando los trabajadores terminaron, ya muy entrada la tarde, Mal cerró la nave y se alejó de ahí sin mirar atrás.

No fue muy lejos, se dirigió 300 metros más al sur y comenzó a subir unas escalera de emergencia oxidadas en forma de zigzag que se encontraban en el edificio más cercano y que crujían con exageración ante cada paso que daba; pero él no vaciló en ningún momento y por cada piso que subía —con la mirada agachada y la determinación en sus pies—, una suave sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. Una tonta y estúpida sonrisa de adolecente enamorado. _Eres un imbécil, Mal_, pensó para sí mismo. Pero la sonrisa no se esfumó ni por un segundo.

Cuando llegó a la azotea, ocho pisos después, tuvo que detenerse un momento para recobrar el aliento y esperar a que el dolor de las costillas remitiera un poco. _De verdad eres un imbécil, Mal_. Pero no se arrepintió. Se acercó al borde de la azotea y se sentó con cuidado. Una vez sentado ahí, sus pies quedaron colgando en el vacío de la estructura. Un acto suicida para todos excepto para él, que miraba embobado su nave a la distancia. Se veía preciosa. Tan hermosa como la primera vez que la vio… quizá más.

Era ya el ocaso, el clima comenzaba a refrescar y un viento suave le mecía el cabello castaño. Serenity se rodeaba de un aura especial, un halo de luz le recorría la estructura superior y los últimos rayos del sol chocaban sobre la superficie recién pulida.

Hermosa.

—Nunca he visto a un capitán tan enamorado de su nave.

Mal no se sobresaltó cuando aquella voz femenina brotó a sus espaldas y sólo giró la cabeza levemente a su izquierda para darle a entender a Inara que le había escuchado. Su sonrisa se amplió mucho más, quizá por que compartía la idea que ella tenía en su mente.

—Fue un buen día —pronunció satisfecho, sin tener la intención de alargar más la frase, pero continuó para entablar conversación—: ¿Qué tal tu trabajo?

¿De verdad le estaba preguntando sobre su trabajo? Oh, definitivamente fue un buen día.

—Estupendo —agregó ella con suavidad, acercándose al borde donde Mal se encontraba—. El señor Tudson es bastante agradable.

—Oh, vaya que lo es —vociferó él con picardía.

Porque claro, el señor Tudson era el mismo hombre que le contrató para el trasporte de carga de una luna a otra la semana pasada, el mismo que ahora les pagaba con oro y más oro, y cosas que parecían oro. Quizá por eso evitó hablar mal de él y de Inara con dobles sentidos, ni con juego de palabras o insinuaciones que implicaban la palabra prostitución entre sus líneas. Porque el señor Tudson era un empresario bueno, _muy bueno_.

Inara notó aquel gesto de pillería en la mirada del capitán y, aunque estuvo a punto de reprimírselo con una llamada de atención, al final se contuvo. Mal tenía razón, era un buen día, y no le apetecía estropearlo con las absurdas discusiones con las que casi siempre terminaban sus conversaciones.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —preguntó ella señalando un costado de donde él se encontraba.

—Por supuesto —agregó el capitán despegando la mirada de Serenity, limpiando con su mano izquierda el hormigón de la azotea. Y agregó con suavidad—: Sólo ten cuidado, no es el lugar más seguro del mundo.

—De eso ya me di cuenta.

Él le extendió la mano para ayudarla a ubicarse en el borde y ella se sentó con tal elegancia y habilidad que incluso Mal se preguntó si eso también se lo enseñaban en la escuela de cortesanas.

Se quedaron un buen rato en silencio, contemplando la nave que poco a poco se opacaba por culpa del ocaso que caía sobre el horizonte. Mal suspiraba de vez en cuando e Inara sonreía ante cada suspiro. No se cansaba de ver a Serenity. Era raro observarlo con aquella pasividad en el rostro; exentó de rencores, de preocupaciones, de odio, de problemas. Llevaba una vida difícil y ella, más que nadie, lo entendía. Comprendía los días difíciles y la dureza de las noches frías; y el mal humor que se respiraba cuando las cosas no marchaban bien o no había algún trabajo digno a la vista. Días como aquel, en el que el mundo era perfecto, todo salía bien, había orden en el Universo y el dinero no escaseaba, pintaban una inocencia en el rostro del capitán que Inara apreciaba con firme silencio; porque era como encontrar una joya en un inmenso desierto.

—Eres transparente —Inara rompió el silencio con voz suave, y Mal se estremeció.

—¿Qué? —cuestionó confundido.

—Cuando miras a Serenity —especificó ella—. Eres transparente.

El capitán sonrió avergonzado y bajó la mirada con gesto de derrota. Quizá porque Inara tenía razón. Y vaya que tenía razón, nunca se sentía tan vulnerable como cuando miraba a su nave, cuando contemplada todo lo que había logrado a su lado; y jamás se sentía tan puro como cuando la veía brillar a la distancia, ni tan desnudo como cuando recorría sus pasillos en la negrura del espacio. Era perfecta en su imperfección y jamás lograba respirar tanta libertad como cuando la hacía volar entre los planetas, las lunas y las estrellas; pasando de gobiernos tiranos y peligrosos mercenarios.

—No puedo evitarlo —agregó por fin con tono orgulloso. La mirada de él seguía sobre su regazo donde sus dedos entrelazados jugueteaban con timidez.

Ya ninguno de los dos miraba hacía la nave. La negrura de la noche sólo permitía ver la gigantesca silueta a la distancia y ahora se entretenían observando la callejuela diminuta que se perdía bajo sus pies, ocho pisos más abajo, donde gente comenzaba a arremolinarse en los comercios ambulantes.

—¿Fue así como la encontrase? Aquella vez que la viste por primera vez, ¿estaba así? —cuestionó Inara con curiosidad.

—Estaba peor —agregó Mal, y enfatizó—: Mucho peor. Tú sólo has conocido lo mejor de ella.

—_Tú_ la hiciste mejor, Mal.

—Eres amable —pronunció con sinceridad; su voz sonó afónica y carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta—. A veces creo que no soy buen capitán.

—Lo eres —puntualizó ella con cierta severidad, pero también con ternura—. Nunca lo olvides.

—Lo olvidaré si tú no estás aquí para recordármelo.

—O Kaylee —apuntó ella.

—O Kaylee.

—Si no estamos alguna de las dos alrededor para recordártelo, aléjate unos pasos de la nave y mira atrás, como lo has hecho hoy —él la miró directamente a los ojos por primera vez desde que se encontraron en la azotea—, entonces verás a Serenity y volarás a recordarlo. Eres el mejor capitán que esta nave ha tenido jamás.

Mal sonrió sin dejar de mirarla y ella le devolvió la sonrisa.

—¿Regresamos? —Preguntó él al cabo de unos segundos— Los chicos no tardarán en volver y hay comida de verdad en la nevera, lo juro. Nada de proteínas ni fruta deshidratada. El reverendo Book prometió que haría un platillo especial que le enseñaron en un monasterio perdido… en medio de un planeta lejano… o algo así entendí esta mañana —finalizó confundido.

—Suena prometedor.

Mal se levantó mucho antes que ella y le ayudo a ponerse de pie para evitar que diera un paso en falso estando tan cerca del borde del edificio. Ella le agradeció el gesto con una mirada y al cabo de un par de segundos ambos se dirigían a las escaleras de emergencia.

Ella lo detuvo antes de comenzar a descender.

—Mal, ¿por qué sencillamente no usamos el elevador del edificio?

—¿El edificio tiene elevador? —preguntó confuso mirando a su alrededor, sin saber a lo que Inara se refería.

—Mal, todos los edificios de más de dos plantas tienen elevador —agregó divertida— ¿por dónde te subiste tú? ¡¿Por dónde crees que me subí yo?!

—Calla —profirió él en voz baja, recordando lo mucho que se cansó subiendo aquellas escaleras oxidadas minutos atrás—. Vas a hacer que me dé un ataque de rabia.

Ella lo empujó levemente por la espalda hacía una puerta azulada con la palaba ELEVADOR escritas en inglés y en chino, y él lanzó una maldición por lo bajo mientras se preguntaba por qué no había tenido la idea de entrar al edificio antes de decidirse a subir esas escaleras suicidas como loco.

A lo lejos, Serenity brillaba incluso en la oscuridad más absoluta del desierto lunar.


End file.
